Italy's Creed
by sesshomarulova7
Summary: THIS IS NOT A DESMONDXOC FANFIC! Warning: Strong launguage and suggested themes for later chapters. Irisa is a girl who finds out that her ancestors. . .Know what. . .Just read the story because I suck at summary's. . .- - Sorry
1. Irisa Paulini

"Okay, Number 21. You can stand up now." That gruff voice that I had come to know so well spoke with deluded joy. I knew what he really wanted to tell me. . .He wante to ask me why I couldn't be as productive as most of the other subjects here, especially Subject 17. The man who had spoke to me smiled as I looked up at him. I didn't return the smile. but instead looked into my own reflection. 'Why is Subject 17 so special?' I asked myself. It's not like he was the president's son, or a CEO of some awesome high tech place like Abstergo.

I stood up and took a deep breath. It felt good to be out of the animus for once and actually stretch my legs. Usually, I had to go straight to sleep and eat something. Then, when I woke up, I'd have to go straight back into the animus. I blinked over at another subject who was laying down. He was still in the animus, although we were both placed into one at the same time.

"Uh. . .", I almost said something, but stopped. This was Abstergo. They knew what they were doing. "Hm? What was that?" The man looked up from his clipboard, but I just smiled back at him. "Nothing. . .Important at least. . ." He smiled back and continued to write on his pad of paper.

"Can I go to the bathroom, please?" I asked. The man nodded his head and I left the room. I passed another guy who was older than the rest. His name was Vinic, and he was pretty much the brains behind this whole operation.

I was about to wave to the man, but then I stopped. He looked pissed off and angry. From where I stood, I could see a vein popping out from his temple. His hands were curled at his sides, ready to punch something. It probaly had something to do with Subject 17, I had guessed. I walked past with my head to the side, afraid if Vinic were to see me, he'd go ballistic and kill me.

After going to the bathroom, I walked back to my cubicle, only to find nobody there. I bit my bottom lip. That meant I could walk around and see what Abstergo really looked like! I smiled and thought about all the cool things I was going to find. I couldn't remember the last time I was this excited.

My feet moved and my body followed like a lost puppy as I walked to the elevator. I pressed a button and I could hear the shiny metallic monster sliding down. As it opened, I saw nobody was in it. I giggled to myself. This was like ditching school!

"Hey!" I heard that gruff guy's voice behind me. I closed my eyebrows and cursed something or someone. Quickly, I turned around to see that same bald guy I always saw when I woke up running toward me. His eyes were wide, and he was stumbling a bit. "Y-you. . .see Vinic. . .N-now. . ." My heart turned to ice when I heard Vinic's name. The last time I had seen subject 28 was when Vinic called her in. She had told me good bye, and that was it. "Am I in trouble?" Oh! I wanted to punch this guy for making me sound like a stupid seven year old kid afraid of a punishment.

To my suprise, he shook his head and crinkled his eyebrows. "N-no! He wants to reward you about something we found out today." "About me?" I asked in shock. No way! Vinic wanted to see me because I had done something right!

Feeling a little too excited, I practically skipped down the rows of animus to the cubicle I had found Vinic in earlier. There he was. His face was more pleasent this time, and he seemed to be in a better mood. Maybe he was resolved what he was angry about last time.

"Knock, knock." I jokingly said. Vinic looked up and smiled. He kind of looked like my Grandpa when he did that, but, then again, most seniors looked the same. "Hello, Irisa. How are you?" I froze. He used my real name. . .What the hell? Usually, all the Abstergo employees used our codename's, or codenumber's. (What I like to call them.)

"I-I'm fine and you?" I quickly recovered myself and my manner's in mere seconds. Huh. . .Now that I thought about that, also, I had always had a fast recovery time. "I'm good, thank you. Come in, come in! And don't forget to close the door behind you!" He laughed at the joke he had just made and I quietly fake laughed also. Of course, there was no door because we were in a cubicle.

"So. . .What did you want to see me about again?" I smiled and he returned it. He placed his pale coffee cup on a desk and brought out a black file. He placed that, too, on the desk and opened it.

"Irisa Pausini. . .Are you Italian in any way?" Vinic looked up at me and I shook my head. "I'm sorry, s-sir. I have no c-clue. . .", Now I felt worthless again. "It's okay." Vinic put up his hands in a gesture of defense. "We digged a little and found out that you are." I furrowed my eyebrows together. Why would they want to know something like that? "Anywho. . .We also found something even more intersting out. . .See this girl? And this guy?" He brought up two what looked like to be paintings. I knew for sure they weren't pictures.

The girl had a red and black bonnet on, and she looked Italian. Some of her hair was falling out of the bonnet into small curls that stopped at her jaw line. She wore a dress that looked to be medieval or Rennaisance looking, and she was smiling a bright smile that made her even prettier.

The man, on the other hand, could barely be seen. He had a dark brown hooded shirt on with the hood up, covering most everything. I could barley make out his violet looking eyes. He was perched on top of a ledge, and I could see that the hooded shirt had a cape. The last thing I could see were his orange tights, and that was it.

"The girl is named Claudia Auditore de Firenze, while the man is named La Volpe." Vnic started to say. 'Okay?' I thought to myself. 'How is this information relevant to me?' Vinic frowned. "You really don't see it?" He asked with dissapointment. I really didn't want to seem stupid or anything but I shook my head anyway. I didn't understand what he wanted me to see. He sighed a deep, impatient sounding sigh. "Look", the man commanded while pointing toward a mirror in the corner of his room. I looked over there.

"Wha-", I started to say before catching my breath in my throat. Now, I saw it. . .When I was a child in elementary school, my blue eyes were always darker than most, making my eyes seem a dark blue. . .or violet color. I looked at my skin and hair. I was Italian heritage, as Vinic had said, and I was always darker than the other children. My hair was night colored, with only my bangs having any sort of curls in it.

My bottom lip trembled as I tried to remember how to breathe. I looked like the two paintings combined. . .Like their child or something.

"Then you do see it!" Vinic laughed and clapped his hands together. "Now you can help us figure out who Ezio Auditore is so we can capture Desmond back!" I started to temble and grow angry by then. "So. . .You're using me?" I looked back up at Vinic and he just smiled back without an answer. . .

This whole scenario was about two days ago. I had escaped later that night, but I can't really remember what happened. All I know is that I have to fins Desmond Miles. . .Urgh. Subject 17. I need to figure out who the hell this guy is, and how I'm related to him in anyway.


	2. Remember The Trouble

"Shit!" The girl in the white lab coat had turned back around the corner, sensing that the rest of Abstergo was already on her. She hit the wall hard, but caught her breath in time. There was a running sound, and, as she looked down, about three shadows passed the lit corrider. 'Heh', the girl thought to herself. 'Idiots. . .'

After the men had ran by, the girl looked around the corner, her brunette hair falling to one side, almost covering her line of sight. Her eyes grew wide enough so that her pupils almost covered her dark chcolate eyes. The clean, orderly Abstergo training room was overfilled with men in red and white shirts and baseball caps. They were looking everywhere, and the girl could only guess who they were looking for. Herself.

She had escaped a few hours ago, but she had become lost after only an hour of running around. Instead of running away, though, the girl had turned back around and stole one of Abstergo's precious labcoats. It's not like Abstergo needed anymore jackass doctor's to work and feign pity for the subjects as they called them.

The girl sighed, knowing why the whole place was in an uproar. First of all, stupid subject 17 had already escaped with a very well known doctor who turned out to be an assassin. Second, another girl had escaped just a day before this girl had tried to run away. And, third, this girl was one of the "special" subjects. She was related to someone subject 17's past self knew, and the girl knew that this ancestor knew where an acient artifact called the Apple of Eden was.

About a minute passed before the girl decided it was time to leave this place, for good. She smirked to no one in particular and fled the other way, knowing there was a parking garage not far from here. She practically flew on her feet, so soft and slealthy that not even a cat's ears would be able to pick up the movement. She stopped every so often, hearing someone pass by. The girl knew she couldn't keep up with this much longer, but she sighed, knowing she had to leave.

"Hurry! I heard something this way!" The girl picked up a voice just feet behind her. Quickly thinking, she looked up and saw a small overhang hanging about ten feet above her. She turned toward the wall and climbed it a bit. Just when she knew her feet couldn't hold her balance on the wall, she sprung off and caught the overhang. She pulled herself up and waited. In two seconds, four guys came around the corner. They looked around them, and one even scratched his head. "What the hell?" The same voice asked. The girl could now see how ugly this idiot really was. He had a short beard around his face and kind of looked like Alan from the movie The Hangover. The girl almost vomited upon looking at this imbecile (jerk).

"Come on, Trent!" Another guy said. The girl looked at him and smiled. He had short brunette hair with eyes of crystal clear water. His frame was slender and buff, from what the girl could see. She bit her bottom lip and thought of all the possible things she could do with this man. "You're hearing things again", his voice was like syrup, melting into the air of pancakes around her. The others nodded and Trent took one last look around the small corrider before snarling and leaving.

The girl wited for a while, and, when she decided it was clear, she jumped down from her hiding place and landed in a crouch. She stood back up, her hair in her eyes. "I wonder. . .", the girl spoke softly and took out an envelope addressed to someone named Kali. "Who is this girl?" She asked herself. 'Wait!' The girl thought. 'Is Kali my name?' She blinked. Was it? She thought for a while, and then decided that she was in fact named Kali. That name sounded familiar enough, anyway.

Kali glanced behind her to see the parking lot below her on the first floor. She smiled, knowing she could use the elevator. But, of course, that was way too easy. She wanted to make a fabulous getaway, anyway, to show Abstergo just how dumb they are. With more courage than Kali thought she had, she jumped toward the window, momentarily closing her eyes to shield them from the impact.

The glass broke with a deafening crash. Kali landed onto a car, a porcshe to be excact, and then stood up. "That was more fun than I expected!" She exclaimed to the air. Kali looked back up toward the broken glass, wishing she could do that again.

Voices suddenly carried up from the second floor, and Kali's wishing vanished along with her smile. She jumped off the car, almost laughing at how she had jumped on a porcshe. . .A freaking porcshe! But, this time was not for laughing matters. The girl ran around a pillar and saw a yellow jeep. 'Perfect', the girl grinned. She smashed the window, and, luckily for her, the car alarm wasn't on. The brunette jumped into the car reaching down for the wires to start the car. Before Abstergo, she had been living on her own with no job, so she had mastered the way of a thief, using these skills to her advantage multiple times. The car started and seemes to laugh with Kali. Kali pulled out the car and looked in front of her. On the dashboard were black, narrow sunglasses. Kali stifled a giggle as she pulled on the sunglasses. Now, she felt badass, not that she wasn't already, of course.

The girl drove around pillars and speed bumps, narrowly avoiding some guards sitting out smoking pot and doing cocaine. They jumped, firghtened they had bee caught by someone. They were too stupid to notice that the person in the car was actually subject 23, the one who had escaped. Kali turned on the radio, and a song she knew all too well came on. It blasted the bass itself as Kali sang along with it. "Please don't stop the music!" Kali sang at the top of her lungs, not even caring if Abstergo were to hear. She had already killed someone, broke out, stole a car, picked a lock into the mail room, stole someone else's mail, and defiled the Abstergo name. She was pretty much in deep shit by now.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the sun peeked through to Kali from an opening in the garage. She sped toward it and blasted into the air, the small hill giving her enough velocity to lift the car some feet. It crashed onto the ground and raced like a bat out of hell. Kali drove for miles, not knowing where she was going. After she was in a small town, the girl pulled over the car and opened the letter to Vinic, addressing the topic od Subject 23, or Kali Louchiini.

Kali skimmed the letter and broke out in a cold sweat. The letter was as followed:

_Dear Vinic,  
>The subject you are holding for further analysis had proven to be more effecient than the others. Because of this aspect, we dug into her past and found something you should know about. As you know, when the girl was younger, her parents gave her to us for further use. We just recently started to use her as a subject, but she has shown temendous progress.<br>Kali, as you call her, seems to be of some Italian heritage. When I found out who her ancestor was, though, I couldn't believe it. I refused to believe it! She couldn't be related to him! I remember thinking these thoughts. The girl is related to none other than Niccolo di Bernardo dei Machiavelli himself!  
>Just to let you know, though, you should keep her here longer than you expected. She should prove useful in the re-capture of Desmond Miles.<em>

_Your Truly,  
>Ursula di Juan Voisheen<em>

Kali caught her breath slightly. 'Thoes jerks!' She thought as she clenched her fists together. To them, all she was was a stupid child that was related to one of history's most famous and influential people. She looked out into the darkening street and saw herself staring back. Her eyes looked tired, and her brunette hair was frizzy. She saw a small tear fall down her face as she looked back down at the paper and read the line, "_her parents gave her to us for further use_." She just couldn't believe it! All this time, she had thought her family was dead, when, in reality, they had abandoned her to this crazy institute called Abstergo.

Kali breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. After a second, she opened her eyes again and looked out into the sky. One thing, she knew for certain. She needed to find subject's 17 and 19. Desmond Miles, and Irisa Pausini. Those two were the only two that could make sense of anything Abstergo was doing.

The brunette started the car up again and continued to drive on the dark road, her mind reeling with questions that, for some odd reason, she knew would stay unanswered.


	3. Heisenbell Is My Name

A black rolling sea swished by a group of people who stood close to one another, trying to maneuver as if to stop the tide from coming closer. A pale face gleamed in the moonlight, daunted by only the black sea to both sides of her face. She smiled sweetly, venom within that snake smile. The men on the floor had time to glance up before she jumped down and sliced one of their necks open. Quickly turning back around, she brought a long, narrow sword to the stomache of another guard. He was dead before hitting the floor. The other two stood with fear in their eyes. They knew just how screwed they were now.

Not giving them time to recover, the girl dropped her sword and brought out a pistol from her right thigh. She held it to the first guy's head, right in between his baseball cap's logo. One shot took care of him efficiently. The girl turned her attention toward the last guy, who had fallen on the floor and was staring at her with fear. She smiled again, this time showing her oddly pointed canines.

"Can you give Vinic a message for me, boy?" She mockingly asked the man. He nodded his trembling head, sweat pouring down his face. "Tell him Karoline Heisenbell's back, and she's gonna rip his nonexistent balls from his vagina." The girl walked the other way, picking up her sword as she walked by. One of the bodies had jumped into the small river next to the deserted forest she was in.

Karoline found her way out of the forest, into the foggy air of Las Vegas. It was getting dark soon, the night creeping closer to Karoline. She looked behind her to see nobody coming up. That was a good sign, so far. . .Not that Karoline couldn't take anybody anyway. She was more of a buff Amazonian woman with a bad temper than an actual woman. But it's not like she had a guy waiting for her, and Karoline wasn't intersted in love and feelings for other people. She was more preoccupied with her whole "trying to stay alive" predicament right now.

"Okay. . .Now time to find my apartment again. . .", Karoline spoke to herself as she walked around aimlessly. She was trying to find the blue apartment building with the neon sign that read "The Gorgeous Bunny Apartments". 'Uh!' Karoline mumbled in her head. 'Americans and their bunnys. What's up with that anyway!'

Without looking, the black haired beauty had run into a man. And by the feeling of him, he was buff and mean. He turned to her, and she saw a short gray beard speckled with bits of food. His eyes were red, looking as if he were high or something. "Hey cutie. Whatcha doin' in this part of tha neighborhood?" His breath smelt like raw fish, and his teeth needed some serious dental work. Karoline picked herself up and dusted herself off.

"Just passing through, buddy. No need to get a boner for it, because I'll never do you even if my life depended on it." The man frowned, probably trying to comprehend what the girl was saying. Karoline pursed her lips and rolled her sparkling ocean blue eyes. As she walked around the man, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, harder than she had anticipated.

Karoline cried out in pain. His hand was crushing her wrist. "_Lasciami si pezzo di grasso culo di merda!_" Karoline screamed toward her capturer. He just stared back at her with stupididty in his eyes. "_Puttana!_" Karoline, yet again, screamed. The man pulled down harder on her wrist and Karoline decided that that was the last straw. Quickly moving, she brought out her small pistol with her free left hand and shot three times into the man's chest. He fell like a rock in water.

Karoline looked around and thought she saw a man in green running toward the shooting. She ran around the other corner into a busy street without noticing where she was. As if on cue, Karoline turned around when she heard tires screeching and a horn honking. Her body moved on its own, bringing out her beloved sword she had named after her ancestor's sword. She sliced throught the van, but it kept inching foward until finally, it hit Karoline. . .literally.


End file.
